


Some Like It Hot

by delboyanddier



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega John, Shower Sex, england nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delboyanddier/pseuds/delboyanddier
Summary: Kyle can keep his cool in any situation– except when a certain omega goes into heat.





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_weatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/gifts).



> This work is an early birthday gift for the_weatha. I also want to thank Bellelaide and my other muses in the Poch Squad group chat for inspiring and motivating me to write this. Without further ado, happy reading!

Kyle can keep his cool in any situation. When the last seconds of extra time burn away, he stays calm and crosses the ball for a late winner. When Southgate chews out the lads after a weak performance, Kyle extinguishes the flames of retaliation on his tongue. But when the scent of citrus and aftershave floods Kyle’s senses, Kyle feels anything but cool and composed. Every inch of his skin burns. Heat consumes his abdomen, his tongue goes dry and his mind goes blank.

Because his alpha mind always short circuits when he smells a certain omega going into heat.

Kyle’s eyes hunt for the omega in the training room. Next to the exercise bikes, Trent and Jesse drop bars from a Drake song and make animated gestures during their “rap-off”, as Trent calls it. Dele lies on his back as Eric stretches his hamstring, pulls Dele’s leg to his chest. When Eric moves his hand up Dele’s thigh, Dele flushes England red (Kyle will give him stick for that, later). 

Then Kyle spots him, the damn irresistible omega. Skin glistening and radiant, John wipes off the sweat droplets that caress his brow, his neck, his collarbone as he laughs with Ross. Something twists in Kyle’s abdomen when John places a hand on the Chelsea forward’s bicep. As Kyle clenches his fists, another wave of John’s scent – a crescendo of sweat and expensive aftershave – hits him.

Unknowingly, Kyle’s feet fly to the omega. John looks up as the right back approaches, licks his lips when Kyle secures an arm around him. Kyle tries to suppress a smile as John’s hand falls from the arm of the Chelsea forward.

“Hey, mate. You alright?” Kyle feigns nonchalance but his arm tightens around the brunette and his gaze becomes icy when it falls on Ross. John barely conceals a smirk as he relishes Kyle’s frigid glare, the alpha’s territorial arm around him. Ross scowls, mutters that he’s going to talk to the physios and storms off.

“I was fine until ya scared off that piece of ass.” John chuckles lowly, before playfully eyeing Ross’s backside as he walks away.

“He’s just interested because you’re in heat, mate,” Kyle growls and rolls his eyes, “Could smell you from across the room, ya know— ”

“Oh, then why are ya over here, Walks? Not because of my heat, eh? Did ya want some bants then?” John raises an eyebrow and blue eyes burn holes into Kyle. The right back melts under his gaze, completely loses his façade of cool indifference. 

“Flippin’ hell, I want you, John! Whether you’re in heat or otherwise.” Kyle feels his face burst into flames but he continues, clasps John’s shoulders and turns him so they face each other. “I want you when you’re irresistible and dripping in slick and when you’re not, too. You get me?”

John takes in the flushed defender, who bites his lips, whose pupils almost eclipse his irises. A smile tugs at John’s lips.

“Irresistible, am I?” John teases. Kyle flushes a deeper shade of red. He drops his hands from John’s shoulders and runs them through his hair.

“Shut up, mate. Drive me mad, I swear— ”

John grabs the front of Kyle’s kit and tugs. The smell of omega slick, lemon shampoo and aftershave cover Kyle like a blanket as John spills into his space. There’s a hand on Kyle’s bicep and soft lips on his ear.

“If I really drive you mad, Walks.” Kyle shudders as the omega’s hot breath caresses his ear.

“If I’m really that irresistible. You should do something about it.” Feeling weak in the knees, Kyle anchors his hands onto John’s waist, then presses his face into the soft skin of his neck.

“Baby, if you let me fuck you in the showers, I can definitely do something about it.” Kyle growls and a shiver wracks John’s body, “Like pounding you into the wall until you can’t walk. Til’ you can’t even think about anything but my cock fucking you and knotting you deep inside.”

John’s eyes, blown pupils with blue rings, penetrate Kyle’s. Silence spreads between them as a flush spreads across the omega’s face. John swallows and Kyle fixates on the bob of his throat.

“Walks. Showers. Now.”

And who is Kyle to refuse the omega’s demands? Kyle grabs John’s wrist and tugs him past their teammates. Striding past the exercise bikes, Kyle and John get cheeky grins from Trent and Jesse, who stop their rap battle and raise their eyebrows at the pair. 

Eric must smell their raging pheromones, too, because the alpha takes his eyes off Dele for a whole two seconds, swivels around and smirks at the two of them. And of course, fucking Dele winks at Kyle and yells “don’t break him, mate” across the training room. Kyle curses the midfielder internally and swears that he is _so_ telling Eric about a certain omega’s crush on him. 

Kyle wants to cry in relief when they walk into the blissfully empty showers, into a blissfully empty stall, away from their obnoxious teammates. Just Kyle and John, mere centimeters apart.

“Walks, ya gonna do something about this omega in heat or— ”

Kyle grabs John by the hips and pins the brunette against the wall. Their lips crash together and Kyle feels the air leave his lungs as long fingers slip in his hair, as he drinks the omega’s lips and swallows his whimpers. Kyle’s tongue parts those plush, pink lips and he relishes the slide of tongue against tongue, the press of their bodies together. But Kyle wants more, wants to feel John’s skin burn against his own.

“Off.” Kyle tugs at the hem of John’s kit. It flies outside the shower, followed by their shirt and shorts. Kyle turns on the shower tap and pushes John against the wall again. Steamy water scalds Kyle’s back as their bare chests burn against each other. A thigh presses between John’s legs and lips latch onto his neck. Twisting his hands in the alpha’s hair, John yelps when Kyle bites down. His blue eyes sting with tears as Kyle soothes the flesh with the flat of his tongue.

Long fingers find John’s nipple and tweak the pink bud. John hisses, his entire body trembling as another hand caresses his abs, his hip bones and lower still. Then Kyle palms his cock, already slick with precum.

“So wet for me, baby.” Kyle whispers, lips parted in awe. He smears precum on the pink head and strokes John up and down, making the omega arch into the heat around his cock.

“Is your tight hole this wet, too, baby?”

“Why don’t you find out?” John pants, hooded eyes burning into Kyle’s. Without breaking eye contact, Kyle slides two digits between John’s round cheeks. He pulls them out and slick drenches his fingertips. A wave of citrus and sweat floods Kyle’s nostrils and he barely resists the urge to flip John around and plunge into him, into his leaking hole.

Instead, he slides two fingers between the perky cheeks and sinks them into John’s tight entrance. The pink rim swallows the fingers with ease and Kyle groans, raspy and low. A few thrusts later and a third finger slides in, drawing out a long whimper from the omega.

“Fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me, Walks.” John sobs as the fingers fuck his hole relentlessly. “Need your alpha cock to fill me up, please.”

Kyle’s member, standing erect against his abdomen, somehow throbs harder at that. Removing his hand from the perky ass, Kyle cups John’s face and leaves a long, lingering kiss on pink pillow lips. Then he turns John to the wall.

Kyle practically salivates seeing John like this: forearms splayed against the tile and ass high in the air. He admires the globes of flesh for a moment, before he grabs one cheek and lightly smacks the other. John moans, then yelps as the head of Kyle’s cock prods between his cheeks and presses into his hole. More than anything Kyle wants to plunge his entire length into the tight heat around his cock. But instead, he slides in slowly. When he bottoms out, he massages circles into the omega’s waist and waits for his lover to adjust.

“You’re not going to break me, Walks.” John chuckles softly, but his hand briefly covers the one Kyle has on his waist.

“Oh, but I’m going to try, love.” Kyle whispers into John’s neck, and the omega shivers when lips press into his warm skin. Then Kyle pulls himself out so just his head remains in John’s hole.

A scream rips through John’s throat when Kyle plunges back inside. John cries out again and again as Kyle thrusts into him. Wet skin slaps against skin. Hips clap against John’s ass faster and faster like applause for their steamy performance. 

Kyle squeezes John’s hips so hard that red blooms on the skin. After a particularly hard thrust, John screams and Kyle’s name dances on the shower walls. Kyle almost wants one of their teammates to walk in and hear the slap of skin under pulsing water. He wants someone to envy the beautiful moans Joan makes, wants someone to hear his sinful whispers down John’s neck.

“Wanna fill you up with my cum, John,” Kyle mouths John’s ear and licks it, “Wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days.” John responds with an incoherent whine and arches his back into Kyle’s chest.

“I want that, too.” John manages before a hand envelopes his length and makes the omega cry out in pleasure. Kyle strokes John in time to his thrusts, tries to get off his lover before the heat in his own abdomen explodes.

“Kyle, I’m gonna— ” Warm cum streams onto Kyle’s hand as John lets go, ass clenching around the alpha. As the heat tightens around his cock, Kyle goes over the edge and his knot swells inside John, securing the omega and the alpha together. 

For a moment, only the thunder of water and the sound of breathing reverberates on the tile. Kyle slumps against John, sinks his face into his neck. The two of them just stand there, limp and fucked out, as the shower washes off their sweat and slick. John’s legs and forearms tremble from bearing his weight for so long.

“Bit uncomfortable, this, innit?” John pants. Kyle hums in response, wraps his arms around John and pulls him into his chest. The omega sighs contentedly as his forearms fall from the wall, relieved that Kyle will hold his body up. Warm breaths fan his neck and John rests his forehead on the wall. His breathing slows, his eyes close–

“Flippin’ hell, we just fucked in the team shower.” Kyle says in disbelief and John giggles a little. Kyle glances down at John’s ass, filled up by his knot.

“Flippin’ hell, I’m fucking _knotting you_ in the team shower.” 

“Smart, you are. You clearly thought this through.” Kyle can practically hear John’s grin, so he smacks his ass. John yelps and shoots a glare over his shoulder.

“Just shut up, will you?” Kyle yells, but he ducks down and smiles into John’s shoulder.

“How long will we be here, Walks?”

“Dunno, an hour maybe?” Kyle braces himself for John’s response; most alpha knots shrink in thirty minutes, but Kyle’s always takes longer.

“Oh my god! I’m spending a whole hour with you? Terrible, that.” 

“Oh, like you’re an absolute pleasure.” Kyle reaches to turn off the tap, then wraps his arms around John’s chest again. The pulse of the shower slows and a few beats of silence flow between them.

“There’s worse company, to be fair.” If John didn’t sound so soft and quiet, Kyle might think it’s banter. John strokes the arm wrapped around him, then rests his hand on top of the alpha’s. Heat spreads on Kyle’s face, in his chest. 

“I reckon if I had to be knotted by someone for an hour, it would have to be you.” John turns around slightly and flashes a shy but sincere smile, before he swivels and faces the wall again. 

Kyle should keep his cool. He should resist the warmth flooding his chest. He should extinguish the hot flush on his cheeks, the flames of passion on his tongue, on his lips. 

But when has Kyle ever been cool and composed around John?

Kyle presses his lips into John’s warm neck. Then his shoulder. He drops open-mouthed kisses on the omega’s back and relishes how the skin shivers under his touch.

“Mate, what are ya doing?” John laughs, high-pitched and nervous.

“Just shush, John.” Kyle places a kiss behind John’s ear, then mouths the shell.

“No, seriously, what are ya— “

“Just let me love you.” Kyle kisses the skin of John’s neck over and over again as his face burns. Several seconds of silence stretch between them and the alpha panics internally.

“Fancy me that much, Walks?” John turns a bit so Kyle can see a pleased smile on his face. 

“I– Just shush. Ruining the moment, you are— ”

“Damnit, Kyle. Kiss me.” John strains his neck to face Kyle as much as possible. Their eyes lock and every inch of Kyle bursts into flames. He always does around John. He always will and there’s no reason to fight it. 

Kyle cups John’s jaw, surges forward and presses their warm lips together. The angle feels awkward, but the way John licks into Kyle’s mouth and sucks his lower lip is unbelievably hot. And if every kiss they share burns Kyle’s lips, reduces him to a needy mess, that’s alright with the alpha. John sets his heart and body on fire, and Kyle likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! If you read my most recent Jarcus fic, thank you for leaving kudos and comments. They make my day and help me improve as a writer. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
